


[Podfic] Young Hearts (the dangerous book for girls remix)

by sophinisba



Series: Femslash February 2018 [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Asexual Character, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Background Relationships, F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash February, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: Netgirl_y2k's story read aloud:"This," grumbled Mithian as she clamped her hand over Vivian's mouth to forestall a ballad about Arthur's majestic conk, "is why I don't fancy anybody."Elena caught her eye and grinned.





	[Podfic] Young Hearts (the dangerous book for girls remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Young Hearts (the dangerous book for girls remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485696) by [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k). 



> Posting a few hours before the end of February, here's the last piece of my Femslash February 2018 podfic series. Yay, so glad I decided to do this, and happy to be ending with the femslash fandom of my heart, and one of my all-time favorite authors.
> 
> I am sorry to say I forgot about the subtitle of the fic while editing, and that's why it's not on the cover, which I don't have the heart to remake right now.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Young%20Hearts%20\(the%20dangerous%20book%20for%20girls%20remix\).mp3) | **Size:** 38 MB | **Duration:** 1 hour 23 minutes
  * [Podbook](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Young%20Hearts.m4b) | **Size:** 39 MB | **Duration:** 1 hour 23 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
